The Fake Caller
by CoolKid94
Summary: When Conan gets put in the hospital again, he never comes out. Ran is devastated, but a phone call from Shinichi comforts her. But when he wants to meet Ran, should she go, or will she regret it?


Another one-shot. I had this idea in my head for a while, and I finally decided to let the world see it. Please enjoy! And please review!

Note: I changed the title and the summary. The original title was _How to Live the Truth_, so if you've already read it, this is the same story, just edited.

Disclaimer: If I owned Detective Conan, then the ending won't be a typical one.

* * *

><p>Ran stood inside the office at the Mouri Detective Agency, looking out at the rain. She didn't have anyone to share it with, and that was the reason for her being miserable. Her mother, Eri, had never moved back in, since she'd had a big fight with Kogoro five years previously. Her father, Kogoro, was probably out gambling their savings and drinking the night away. Shinichi had been gone for five years on his big case, and she hadn't seen his face for four of them. And Conan, well, it's better to not think about that.<p>

Ran sighed, and tried hard not to cry. Conan, he'd been like a little brother to her. He always seemed to know what was wrong, and could always cheer her up when she was miserable. Her father had become fond of him, too, though he had never really shown it.

And then that accident had happened four years ago. Ran still remembered it vividly. Conan and his friends had been out playing somewhere, when she'd gotten a phone call from Inspector Megure. And he'd told her what she'd never wanted to hear again: Conan was in the hospital.

Ran and Kogoro had of course gone there immediately, and were filled in on the whole situation. Detective Takagi told them of how Conan had spotted a fleeing jewel thief, and all five had given chase, Conan on his skateboard. The perp had run out into the street, and Conan, who was in the lead, kicked a soccer ball at him. The perp had been knocked out cold. Conan went out into the street to get the guy out of it so he wouldn't be flattened by the traffic, and had been hit by a passing driver who was DUI. After arresting both the perp and the driver, Conan had been rushed to the hospital by the police, and Megure had called Ran.

Conan had been treated, but had been put into a coma by the accident, and the doctors told Ran he'd come out of it soon. They soon found out it wasn't going to be anytime soon. Conan had been in a coma ever since that day, and Ran had been alone ever since.

Suddenly, her phone rang, and after looking at the caller ID, she pushed the talk button to talk to the one man who'd been there for her the whole time, though not physically.

"Shinichi?"

"Ran, are you OK? You sound…different. Have you been crying?"

Ran wiped her eyes quickly and said, "Of course not! I was just thinking about what happened to Conan-kun. It's been four years to the day, and he _still_ hasn't woken up! I'm beginning to think he never will." Ran's voice started to break, and she had to try hard to not cry anymore.

"Ran…I know it's been five years, but Conan-kun's strong. He'll pull through eventually."

"Shinichi…this would be a lot easier if you were here with me, you know. Do you honestly not think you can come back?"

"Yeah. I can't come back, for safety reasons from the big case I solved years ago."

"Well, if the case if solved, can't you tell me?"

"I just said I couldn't because of safety reasons."

"You said you couldn't come back, not that you couldn't tell me! So why can't you tell me?"

"It…It's complicated, Ran."

"I'm used to complicated. Spill it."

Shinichi seemed to be debating something because he didn't say anything for a few seconds. Then he said, "Ran, I can't really say anything over the phone. Can you meet me at Beika Park in twenty minutes?"

"Wait, you're _nearby_?" asked Ran shrilly.

"Yeah. So, can you meet me? At the big oak tree in the middle?

"I…I guess. But you'd better have a good reason for making me come out on a rainy day, and for lying about being here."

"Ran…I'll…I'll explain everything. Just please come."

"Fine, I'll come. I'll see you in twenty minutes. How will I find you, though?"

"I'll find you." Shinichi said, before hanging up.

Ran was still mad, but she was curious, too, and so she decided to go to the park as he'd asked.

* * *

><p>Ran arrived at the tree early, and waited for Shinichi to arrive, ignoring the rain pounding on her umbrella.<p>

At the precise time, her cell phone rang, and she answered it eagerly.

"Shinichi? Is that you? Where are you?"

"Turn around," said Shinichi.

Ran did so and saw something she was NOT expecting to see.

"Ai-chan?" asked Ran in confusion, "Where's Shinichi?"

Ai, for that's who it was, put away the cell phone and the bowtie she'd been holding, and just stood there under the umbrella. Then she said, "Kudo-kun's not here. It's impossible for him to be here."

"Why?"

"Kudo-kun's been in a coma for four years, after the accident with the drunk driver." Ai stated simply. "You know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

Ran looked at her in shock. Then she said, "Shinichi is…Conan-kun?" Ai just nodded.

"At the time, it was too dangerous to tell you the truth. The people who did _that_ to him were still on the loose, and it was better if you didn't know. I therefore called you as him to keep up the charade. I've been doing that the whole time."

"So the big case was…"

"That was the defeat of the Organization. It was toppled two years ago by the FBI, but I never had the guts to tell you the truth. After the conversation earlier, I figured that the time was right."

"Conan-kun was Shinichi this whole time? And he never told me? Why?"

"You were the most important person in the world to him, and he didn't want your safety jeopardized by him."

"But…but…" Ran started, but was cut off by her phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Ran! The little brat's finally woken up!" Her father Kogoro told her happily. "The hospital just called to tell us! Do you want to head over?"

"Of course I am! Thanks Dad!" Ran hung up and looked at Ai. "Shinichi just woke up! I'm going to head over to go see him."

Ai just smiled a little and said, "Then, Ran-san, will you give this to him?" She took a small box out of her pocket. "It's the antidote to his condition. I developed it a while ago, but it wouldn't have done any good to give it to a vegetable. Give it to him for me, and tell him it's permanent."

"You're not coming?"

"No. The two of you should make up in peace, and you shouldn't be bothered by anyone else. Good luck!" Ai turned and walked away, leaving Ran looking after her in wonderment.

Ran soon recovered herself and ran to the hospital, ignoring the rain falling, her umbrella not doing any good at all. She soon got to the hospital, and went straight to Conan's room. Conan was sitting up in bed, and he looked weak. He smiled though when he saw her and said, "Ran-neechan! I'm awake now!"

Ran just stood in the doorway watching him, trying not to cry. Then she rushed forward and hugged him like there was no tomorrow and said, "I'm so glad you're back, Shinichi!"

And so Conan took the pill and the two of them were reunited at last, both happy with the way things had turned out. Conan had been shocked at first, but he figured that since it'd been years, Ran had realized who he was by the fact that Shinichi hadn't called anymore, and hadn't been seen, either, but he learned to live with it, and Ran, after hearing his reasons for what he'd done, was able to live with them, too.

* * *

><p>A happy ending! Everyone probably thought 'Black Organization' when they heard Conan was in a coma and Ran had been supported by Shinichi, but now you know it wasn't! I'm somewhat proud of this story, and I might write more like it in the future. So PLEASE review this story. I don't normally beg, but I won't be satisfied until I get at least one review. (edited 813/2011)


End file.
